Tu Voz
by ChocoLady
Summary: Y ahora ellos se preguntaban... ¿Sera que se habían enamorado?
1. Chapter 1

Tu voz

_En medio de la soledad_

_La melodía de tu voz me tranquiliza_

_Me trae paz y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

Capitulo 1

Encuentro

-¡Demonios!- dijo cierto pelinegro -Porque no me pueden dejar en paz-

Una manada de chicas paso corriendo

-¿Sasu-kun donde estas?- gritaban todas.

-¡Ahí esta!- grito una.

-¡Rayos!- y empezó a correr escaleras arriba.

Pero de repente escucho la melodía de un piano llena de paz pero al mismo tiempo de soledad y melancolía, de repente una dulce voz, suave como el canto de una sirena o mejor como el de un ángel, se escucho por todo el lugar.

Embelesado por ese dulce canto camino hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

El salón de música.

Iba tan distraído que se olvido de la manada de chicas que lo perseguía. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta una vos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿A dónde fuiste Sasu-kun ?...Estoy yo sola se que quieres estar conmigo… sal así nos damos besitos… -reconoció esa voz al instante, era esa rubia molesta que no hacia mas que perseguirlo con la otra peli rosada. Como escucho los pasos cerca de el, entro rápidamente al salón.

Ahí la vio era como un ángel, tenia las facciones delicadas, unos labios carnosos y de un color cereza, su piel blanca y parecía tan suave como un pétalo y su cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color negro azulado. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. El se le quedo viendo embelesado por su belleza. Todavía no podía creer como no la había visto antes, como pudo ignorar tanta belleza y no era solamente su rostro si no también su cuerpo, por lo que podía ver era bastante desarrollada para su edad, tenia las piernas largas, una cadera muy bien proporcionada, una cintura pequeña, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue el tamaño de sus pechos eran demasiado grandes pero le quedaban perfecto.

En definición _Jodidamente Sexy_.

-¡¡Sasu-kun!!...Sal corazón- se escucho atrás de la puerta.

-Demonios- volvió a maldecir -¿Disculpa podrías esconderme?-le pregunto a la chica q lo miraba sorprendida.

-H-hai- dijo sorprendida pero acepto ya que vio la cara de desesperación que tenia el chico.

-Ven me-metete en el armario-le dijo haciéndole señas para que se acercara- Te mo-molesta si te en-encierro con llave…por si las dudas- pregunto.

-No esta bien- dijo y se metió en el armario. Vio un estante lleno de instrumentos y un par de sillas. Se sentó y se apoyo contra el estante.

-¡Hina-chan!- gritaron a coro la rubia y la peli rosada -¿No viste a Sasu-kun por aquí?- pregunto la rubia.

-¿Quién es Sasu-kun?-

-Moreno, piel blanca, ojos oscuros como la noche y completamente sexy- dijo la peli rosa limpiándose la baba.

-No, lo lamento Ino-chan, Sakura-chan no lo he visto- mintió.

-Segura no lo estarás escondiendo- dijo Ino.

-Si seguro que lo tienes escondido…mmm…no estará en ese armario- dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a este para abrirlo.

Al intentarlo no pudo ya que estaba cerrado.

-Seguro que tu tienes la llave…ábrelo-dijo Sakura

-Etto…yo no las tengo… yo solo vengo a tocar el piano- y apretó fuertemente la mano que tenia la llave-pero ahora que me acuerdo…vi pasar a un chico con pelo negro yendo para las escaleras…pero no se si subió o bajo- hablo con una sonrisa fingida.

Al terminar la frase las chicas salieron corriendo. Hinata se asomo por la puerta y vio como las dos subían las escaleras, al rato vio como bajaban y decían -No esta arriba…capaz que esta en los patios o ya se fue –dijo Ino

-Entonces apúrate cerda- dijo sakura

-No me digas haci frente de marquesina- le respondió Ino

Hinata se rio de cómo se insultaban y entro de vuelta al salón cuando ya no las escucho mas. Se dirigió hacia el armario y lo abrió.

Ahí estaba el, sentado apoyado contra el estante con los ojos cerrados.

Se quedo viéndolo, realmente era lindo, esa piel blanca, esos labios masculinos, ese cabello negro y ese porte lo hacían ver ¿sexy? Al instante se ruborizo por su pensamiento y sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento.

Se acerco y le hablo.

-Etto…ya se fueron- no recibió respuesta -_Se habrá quedado dormido-_pensó

Se acerco mas y le rozo el brazo con la yema de los dedos -Ya-ya se fueron- tartamudeo por la cercanía.

En ese instante abrió los ojos, había sentido una electricidad por todo su cuerpo cuando sintió el suave roce de la chica.

Ahí estaba con los cachetes sonrojados y los labios rojos y entreabiertos tentándolo a probarlos, pero rápidamente situó sus ojos en los de ella, eran blancos con un suave tono lila entre los contornos y sus largas pestañas oscuras hacían q resalte mas su color, pero lo impresiono lo que transmitían esas dos perlas, era una mescla de paz, alegría, inocencia, tristeza, soledad y miedo.

No podía entenderlos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto la ojiperla al tiempo que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Si- dijo este levantándose.

Hinata se corrió de la puerta para haci dejaba pasar al pelinegro.

-Arigato- agradeció -Gracias por ayudarme-aclaro al ver la cara de confusión de la chica.

- Do itashimashite- respondió y le dedico una sonrisa en la que el se perdió.

-Hmp- dijo este corriendo la cara haci no veía el sonrojo que poseía.

-Cantas bien- dijo sorprendiendo a la ojiluna.

-Ah?...etto…me-me escucho cantar?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Si y me gusto-

-Arigato- agradeció sonrojada.

-También tocas muy bien el piano- dicho esto se sentó frente a este.

Empezó a tocar una suave melodía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto mientras seguía tocando.

-¡Ah!...Etto…Hinata…Hyuuga Hinata- se sorprendió por la pregunta -¿Y tu?- pregunto.

-Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke-

Ella se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban al frente del piano.

-Tu también tocas muy bien el piano- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras cerraba los ojos apreciando la hermosa melodía.

-Supongo- contesto.

La miro desde los pies hasta su rostro y se volvió a repetir -_Jodidamente Sexy- _se dijo para si.

Justo cuando iba a hablar sonó el celular de la chica.

Rápidamente ella agarro su bolso y saco su celular, contesto.

-HInata-sama ¿donde esta? La he buscado y no la encuentro…Hiashi me mando a buscarla…la estoy esperando en la puerta del colegio- hablo sin parar el castaño.

-Hai, enseguida estoy ahí- y corto la llamada.

-Sumimasen…me tengo que ir- dicho esto se dio vuelta para guardar su celular en el bolso.

Sasuke se paro y se dirigió hacia la ojiperla.

Hinata al darse vuelta se choco contra el pecho de Sasuke, levanto la mirada y se puso roja al sentir la respiración del pelinegro tan cerca de su rostro. Rápidamente bajo la mirada.

Sintió como el la agarraba de la barbilla y besaba dulcemente sus labios.

**Pov. Sasuke**

_Nunca había sentido algo haci y eso que beso a muchas chicas. Pero este beso era algo especial, le hiso sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y su corazón latía velozmente. Sintió como hinata pasaba tímidamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso._

Se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de el delineando sus labios, por la sorpresa abrió un poco sus labios y sintió como el pelinegro introducía la lengua, ella profundizo el beso pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el. Y el la acercaba mas a su cuerpo abrazando su cintura.

Sus lenguas batallaban y ambos sintieron la dulzura de sus bocas deleitándose con ellas.

Al paso de un tiempo tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Espero verte otra vez…Hinata- dijo este con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hinata muy sonrojada dijo un leve Hai y para sorpresa de Sasuke le dio un beso en el cachete y salió torpemente del salón.

Escucho como sonaba de vuelta el celular de la ojiluna y esta contestaba.

-Sumimasen…ya estoy llegando- y cortaba la llamada.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los ventanales que daban hacia la entrada del colegio y vio la pequeña figura de la ojiluna.

Se toco los labios y una sonrisa se asomo por los labios de Sasuke.

-Va a ser un año interesante- dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón para marcharse.

* * *

_...Fin Capitulo I...

* * *

_

_Bueno al fin subo mi historia...........Wiiiiiiii.............jaja_

_Espero Reviews con buenas o malas criticas jeje_

_Vale aclarar que soy primerisa asi que porfa....NO ME MATEN.....jaja_

_Beso y Suerte_

_Ayu-chaan  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Tu voz

_Aunque te busque, no te encontré_

_Y ahora algo me falta_

_Y creo que es tu presencia._

Capitulo II

Cursos

En la preparatoria Konoha High School había mucho movimiento ya que era el quinto día de clases y eso quería decir que había cambios de curso.

-Como todos sabrán en este año habrán muchos cambios- Se detuvo para que su secretaria le entregue unos papeles.

–Bueno acá tengo los listados de los cursos, estos serán puestos en el cartel principal y se podrán fijar en el segundo descanso… en cambio los horarios los tendrán que ir a buscar a secretaria al terminar las clases –Le devolvió los papeles a su secretaria.

-Bueno ahora se pueden retirar a sus respectivos salones… ¡Que tengan un buen día!-Y salió de la sala en donde se producían los actos o se anunciaban cosas importantes.

-Esto de los cambios de cursos me pone nerviosa- Dijo una ojiluna.

-Si…ojala que nos toque juntas no me quiero separar de Hina-chan- Y la abrazo.

-Ka-Karin-ch-chan…me-me…as-fixio-

-Perdón Hina-chan- Se reía

-Vamos Karin-chan ya esta por tocar-le sonrió Hinata

-Bueno después nos fijamos en cual nos toco… ¿Dale?-

-Hai-

.

...En el segundo descanso...

.

Hinata iba metida en sus pensamientos. Iba pensando en cierto pelinegro.

Y como si su mente lo llamara…lo vio…

-¿Qué me pasa?...No paro de buscarla y lo peor es que no la encuentro es como si se estuviera escondiendo de mi – pensaba Sasuke

Después de ese día no la volvió a ver y lo raro es que nadie se había enterado de aquello. De ese beso que no se pudo sacar de la cabeza.

De repente paro en seco

-Ese aroma-Susurro

Empezó a buscar otra ves como muchas veces lo había echo.

Ese aroma a lirios que no pudo olvidar. Ese aroma que lo hipnotizaba.

No la encontró

Resignado se estaba dirigiendo hacia la planta baja pero otra vez volvió a sentir ese aroma tan dulce.

Provenía de uno de los salones. Se dirigió hacia este, estaba por abrir la puerta pero un grito lo paro.

-Kyaaa Sasuke-kun- Grito una rubia

-Rayos- Y salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario al de la rubia

-Por poco- Murmuro una ojiperla

Cuando lo vio en los pasillos otra vez, se escondió de el pero era como si la sintiera porque por donde ella iba el estaba.

No sabia porque escapaba, pero lo hacia.

-Supongo que me da vergüenza- Pensó mientras salía del salón.

-¡Hina-chan!-

-¿Que pasa Karin-chan?-

-¿Todavía no fuiste a fijarte que curso te toco?-

-No todavía no… ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno entonces vamos juntas-

-Hai- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras iban juntas

.

…En otro lado…

.

-Al final no la pude encontrar- Decía Sasuke que se encontraba en la azotea – Mejor me voy a fijar que curso me toco y de paso me fijo el de ella- Y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Bajaba pausadamente las escaleras, pero algo lo hiso parar.

La vio, ahí tan tranquila y inocente. Pero el embelesamiento fue suplantado por rabia que se estaba apoderando de todo su cuerpo.

-¿Quién carajo es ese estúpido?- Pensó furioso

-Etto… Sai-kun… ¿pu-puedes soltarme?- Decía toda roja

-Pero Hina-chan vamos a estar juntos no te emociona eso- Mientras la soltaba

-Ah… s-si…- Tartamudeo

-Bueno chicos dejemos la emoción para después- Hablo Karin –Vamos que ya esta por tocar-

Mientras Sasuke veía como una sonrojada ojiluna se perdía en los pasillos del colegio.

-Demonios- Susurro el pelinegro -¿Quién era?- Se pregunto

Se dirigió con pasos pausados hacia la cartelera.

Miro desinteresadamente los nombres hasta que encontró el suyo, había quedado en el mismo curso que el año anterior y con sus mismos compañeros, pero habían cambiado a la mitad que el no conocía.

Había un tal Shino Aburame entre otros que no conocía. Pero un nombre en especial le llamo la atención…

-Hinata Hyuuga- Susurro - Así que va a estar en mi mismo curso- decía mientras se alejaba lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_ ...Fin Capitulo II..._

* * *

_Ya se que me tarde mucho pero aca esta la continuacion_

_disculpen la tardanza es que tuve mucho problemas...jeje_

_bueno espero que les guste _

_Espero sus Reviews_

_Gracias y Suerte _


	3. Chapter 3

Tu Voz

.

_El sin saber quien era ella_

_Ella sin saber quien era el_

_Y los dos al mismo tiempo se preguntaban:_

_¿Puede ser que estén enamorados?_

_._

Capitulo III

.

Completos Extraños

.

Y ahí estaba ella en su salón sin prestarle atención a lo que decía el profesor.

Miraba por la ventana. Perdiéndose en el cielo, en ese inmenso manto celeste con alguna que otra mancha blanca, se perdió en su mente, se perdió en aquel recuerdo, en aquel beso que le dio cierto pelinegro misterioso.

-Por la culpa de Sai-kun no me pude fijar en que curso le toco a el – Pensó.

Pasaron las horas y Hinata todavía estaba sin prestarle atención a nada de lo que le rodeaba.

Y así terminaron las clases y todos los alumnos hacían cola en la puerta de la secretaria.

-Etto… Karin-chan, Matsuri-chan… me voy a dar una vuelta, ahí vengo – Y se fue sin prestar atención a los gritos de sus amigas.

- ¿Qué le pasara? – Pregunto la castaña.

-Ya sabes como es… odia la multitud y el alboroto - Dijo Karin sin prestarle atención al tema.

Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta había llegado a la azotea.

Todavía no se podía sacar al pelinegro de la cabeza. Ese beso había sido algo raro, se podría decir algo mágico, era algo que no podía explicar, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie.

No le había contado a nadie de lo que le había pasado, ya que no quería armar tanto jaleo por un simple beso.

Aparte se había enterado que ese chico era el mas popular de todo el instituto y sin dudas el mas perseguido por las chicas. Así que prefirió guardar silencio para no ocasionarle problemas y al mismo tiempo para no ser asesinada por sus fans. Ser asesinada por un beso no estaba en sus planes.

Y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en el beso. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, para ella no había sido un simple beso y eso era lo que la atormentaba, porque el beso no había sido inocente.

Había sido algo salvaje por así decirlo.

En el momento que se apareció al frente suyo pidiéndole ayuda, tuvo la sensación de que un millón de mariposas se habían soltado en su estomago. Su corazón latía velozmente y se ponía roja como un tomate cada vez que lo veía y capaz que por esa razón se escondía de el.

Y aunque le diera vergüenza, demasiada vergüenza, desde ese día no dejaba de tener sueños algo subiditos de tono para su débil mente.

Y así de tanto pensar llego a una conclusión.

¿Se había enamorado?

Y así simplemente cayo a la realidad, se había enamorado y lo peor que de un completo extraño.

-Si que tienes suerte Hinata - Se dijo.

Lentamente se apoyo en la pared y se sentó en el suelo. En ese momento sintió tanta tranquilidad que se durmió al instante.

Estaba furioso, apenas podía contenerse de ir y romperle la cara a ese imbécil.

¿Y todo por que?... Por un estúpido y simple abrazo.

Pero para el no había sido simplemente un abrazo, para el había sido tocar algo suyo.

Había tocado a "su" Hinata.

…1…

…2…

…3…

-¿Pero que demonios me pasa? – Se preguntaba algo confuso.

No podía creer que armara tanto escándalo por una chica.

Pero no se podía controlar, desde el momento que la escucho cantar quedo prendido de su voz y ni hablar cuando la vio, en ese momento lo había hechizado.

No solo no pudo sacársela de la cabeza. Si no que algo despertó en el, o mejor dicho, ella hizo que algo se despertara en el.

No se podía olvidar de ese beso, que de inocente solo había tenido el principio ya que después se había tornado algo salvaje. Pero no era eso lo q realmente lo estresaba, aunque debía que admitir que cada vez que se acordaba su mente imaginaba otras cosas y eso no ayudaba mucho a su amigo.

Lo que lo hacia pensar era que ese beso lo había echo sentir raramente feliz, se le aceleraba el corazón y peor para el se sonrojaba con solo pensar en ese momento.

¿Lo hizo sentir enamorado?

Y si aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, aunque lo niegue completamente, aunque diga que no conocía ese sentimiento, que no lo necesitaba.

Uchiha Sasuke, el más codiciado por todas las chicas, estaba enamorado por primera vez.

Y lo peor de todo que fue de una completa extraña.

-Vaya suerte- Sonrió con sarcasmo.

_._

* * *

_Fin Capitulo III_

* * *

_ . Mis agradecimientos a ::_

**_. kira-chan._**

**_. layill._**

**_. dika._**

**_. Tanuki sempai._**

**_. Amandita._**

**_. takane65._**

**_. hinata_toushirou._**

**_. pame18._**

**_. Noemi._**


End file.
